1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cleaning gaskets, glues or the like from between piping system flanges, in situations wherein it is desirable or possible to separate the flanges by only a very small width.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem in piping systems is the necessity of cleaning an old gasket and accompanying adhesive from between two flanges. Thorough cleaning in such a situation is essential, as any waste left in place may interfere with the proper attachment of a replacement gasket. An incomplete cleaning can result in a reassembled joint that leaks in service, and therefore costly losses will occur, especially if part or all of a system has to be shut down to correct the leak.
The traditional method for detaching old gaskets and the like in situ, wherein it is generally desirable, and sometimes required, to separate two flanges by only a very small gap, is time-consuming and often the results are unsatisfactory. For instance, wedges are driven between the flanges to spread them apart, and a hacksaw or similar thin blade is inserted into the gap to scrape away at the matter needing to be removed. The unsystematic nature of the process increases the chance that a spot of waste will go unnoticed--until the piping involved is put back into service. Furthermore, the cramped quarters in which this task must often be accomplished add to the burden of the process and increase the likelihood of an imperfect cleaning.
To remedy this problem, it is desirable and not previously known to have a specialized tool that can efficiently clean gasket material and the like from flange surfaces in an awkward environment.
Numerous patents have issued for cleaning tools of various types. In particular, there are a number for cleaning tools that use a rotating motion to scrape or otherwise clean a surface. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,304, issued to Harry Demory on Apr. 19, 1955, discloses a rotary-type scraper for use in cleaning meat blocks. Japanese patent No. 404,085,465, issued to Kunibagumi K. K. on Mar. 26, 1990, concerns a device for scraping and collecting asbestos and incorporates rotating cleaning parts. A linoleum cutter with cutting bars radially arrayed on a rotating disk is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,966, issued to Lyle Davis on Mar. 20, 1956. U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,253, issued to Spencer D. Cottam on Jul. 30, 1985, teaches the use of a rotating disk bearing a plurality of bent wires for cleaning surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 1,387,027, issued to Isaac A. Latrous on Aug. 9, 1921, shows a rotary scraper with spring arms.
Rotating scrapers that further include removable blades are also generally known. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,48,739, issued to Franklin D. Johnson on Aug. 3, 1949; U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,41, issued to Horace R. Walters on Nov. 9, 1965; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,147, issued to Oct. 19, 1971.
Some existing scraper tools possess a ratcheting ability. U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,828, issued to Dan P. Colla on Mar. 17, 1981, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,719, issued to Leon Wimberley on Aug. 17, 1993, disclose such tools.
Other clearing or cleaning tools are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,791, issued to Frank Czapar, Jr. on Jun. 4, 1963, and Swedish Patent No. 222,007, issued on Aug. 6, 1968.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.